


Lightening

by theshizniiit



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, Gen, M/M, Mentions of matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's last few moments before his untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening

Steve doesn't understand. 

He'd just been in his room, sitting on his bed, listening to the sounds of his dad mope around the house. It was a normal night. His mom wasn't home, and while they don't talk about it, Steve and his dad know why. 

They always know why.

Steve's a pretty optimistic guy, he tries his hardest to be. But seeing his family fall apart and coming to terms with the fact that he can't patch the holes quick enough (or at all) leave him feeling a bit helpless. And...sad, if he's honest. Downright miserable.

It's easy to hide at school, where he's popular and can distract himself with other things, but when he comes home it's harder to avoid.

Powers didn't make it any easier, because every power he has can't fix his family.

He leans back on his bed and clenches his eyes shut, thinking about how he'd go flying if the sky didn't look like it was going to open up and swallow him whole. It was dark gray and pretty ominous, he thought, as he looked up at the sky on his way home. Not flying weather. At all. He opens his eyes and lazily looks toward his computer, wondering if he should power it up and maybe play a game-

His nose starts bleeding.

It isn't a steady trickle, or a stream, or a few drops. 

It's a gush.

The boy chokes in surprise, and sits up quickly, his hands trying to stifle the flow before he hears a distinct yell echo in his mind before it fades out. It's a sound of pure agony and blinding anger, faint, but it hits like lightening in his head.

"Andrew."

He'd always been able to hear Andrew's voice and feel his emotions a lot louder and clearer than Matt. They'd both acted like they didn't know why, but it was obvious. Andrew and Steve had a stronger connection, one born of something stronger than familial bonds.

They'd always acted like the smiling, subtle touches, blushing and lingering stares were nothing. But when they started hearing and feeling each other they both had to admit that _something_ was happening between them.

Steve heard when Andrew screamed and was in emotional distress, mostly due to his father, and Andrew felt Steve's steady melancholy that enveloped him whenever he had to walk through the doors of his empty home and his disdain whenever he had to interact with his mother. Neither mentioned the feeling of happiness and elation that they felt off of the other when their eyes met at school or when their hands brushed.

Some late nights were spent with Steve feeling like he was dying as he felt the crippling sadness through his shared link with Andrew as his friend stood in the doorway and watched his mother die slowly day by day, and some nights were spent with Andrew trying to take deep breaths and not scream due to the sheer, _crushing_ loneliness that Steve was feeling as he wandered around his big, empty house and tried to fight the urge to panic or burn it to the ground.

It _was_ helpful, though when they started moving things with their minds they didn't really anticipate telepathy being thrown in the mix.

"Fuck. Andrew." Steve says, his voice slightly garbled by the blood pouring from his nose onto his sweater. 

He hears another scream echo through his mind, then a flash of anger and hopelessness, before he swears, grabs his jacket and decides to head out in search of his friend.

Thunder cracks and Steve looks around his room one last time before he puts on his coat and takes off out the window.


End file.
